


Promise

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Dean, Fluff, Holding Hands, Ice Skating, M/M, dean can't skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve skated before, Dean?” Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p>“Uh… yeah, you could say that, I guess.” Dean could feel a small blush slither up his neck and creep its way onto his cheeks. Dean had quickly found out that falling on his ass in ice skates and splitting his pants wide open at the center seam was not the best way to woo a girl at the delicate age of seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr fic prompt meme: Destiel #28 'Hand Holding'. Unbeta'd.

                The local ice rink had only been open for a week and two days when Castiel decided to drop in unannounced and let his request be known.

                “I think we should go ice skating.”

                It was said in that deadpan voice that Dean sometimes has a hard time taking seriously. And to be completely honest, neither Winchester could really tell whether or not if the angel was pulling their leg with a poor attempt at a joke.

                “Yeah, sure thing, Cas, I just gotta make sure to get my skates back from my bestie, Kwan.” Dean snickered as he reclined further back into his chair with a fresh cup of coffee in hand.

                Castiel stared at Dean with a blank expression for a moment before he piped up and broke Dean away from his peaceful Sunday morning quiet time, “There is no need to bother a friend, Dean. I’ve checked and have made certain that there are rentals available at the rink’s business stand upon enquiry.”

                “Well isn’t that just great to hear?” Dean rolled his eyes and took a long sip from his coffee mug.

                Sam leaned over the table and winked at his brother, “Yeah, Dean, isn’t that great? It’ll just be like old times. You always were the best skater.”

                Dean nearly spat hot liquid onto the front of his shirt when he heard Sam speak of ‘old times’, “Shut it, Sam.”

                “You’ve skated before, Dean?” Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

                “Uh… yeah, you could say that, I guess.” Dean could feel a small blush slither up his neck and creep its way onto his cheeks. Dean had quickly found out that falling on his ass in ice skates and splitting his pants wide open at the center seam was not the best way to woo a girl at the delicate age of seventeen. He had been determined to burry those memories deep, but as it turned out Sam had other plans for them.

                “Yeah, he was the star of the ice last time he went. People couldn’t take their eyes off him.” Sam grinned, definitely enjoying the silent torment he was making his brother relive in his own head.

                “Impressive. I am looking forward to seeing you in action, Dean.” Castiel smiled, and it was the scariest smile Dean had ever seen, ‘cause it was the kind of smile that made him feel weak in the knees and made better judgment go flying out the window.

                Before Dean could stop himself and sew his traitorous lips shut, he unexpectedly blurted out, “Then it’s a date.”

                With another smile and a wave the angel left just as suddenly as he arrived, and Dean was left to worry over the embarrassing shit storm he had just volunteered himself to.

 

***

 

                Two days later, Dean found himself sitting at a small table placed just outside of the small oval rink waiting for Castiel. Dean had just finished locking the plastic straps of his blue rental skates in place when he looked up to find a familiar angel walking over toward him.

                “Are you excited, Dean?” Castiel asked with an air of giddiness laced in his voice.

                Dean lowered his head and sighed, “Oh yeah, I can’t wait, Cas.”

                With wobbly legs, Dean rose from his seat at the table. He stood shakily on both legs and held onto the table ledge in an attempt to keep himself balanced on the metallic blades of his skates. While Castiel watched him intently, Dean waited for a moment, too nervous to let go and give a repeat performance of falling on his ass.

                “So, uh, Cas, I actually have something I wanna tell you before we go out there…” Dean’s voice was small and embarrassed as he spoke.

                “Is everything alright, Dean?” Castiel’s expression turned to that of mild concern for his hunter companion.

                “Well, actually, no, everything’s not alright, Cas,” Dean started with a shaky voice, “I don’t know how to skate. I only manage to fall flat on my ass when I get on the ice…”

                The air was quiet between the two of them for a moment or two after Dean released is secret.

                Uncertain if whether or not the angel was now upset with him, Dean looked over his shoulder and spoke, “Cas? I’m sorry if I let you down.”

                “Dean, is that what you’ve been worried about this whole time?” Castiel sat down at the table, next to the spot Dean was still gripping onto for dear life.

                Dean’s brows knit together in a questioning look, “Wait, you knew I was worried?”

                “I didn’t know what you were worried about, but I could tell something was occupying your thoughts since I last visited you.”

                “Oh…” Dean felt somewhat relieved and allowed himself to slump back into the seat beside Castiel, “But are you mad at me for making it seem like I knew how to skate?”

                Castiel shook his head and smirked, “Of course I’m not mad, Dean. It was a simple error of miscommunication.”

                Dean’s shoulders relaxed with released tension and he looked over to smile at the angel, “Thanks, Cas, it means a lot to hear you say that,” the hunter’s attention flicked over toward the few people skating in circles on the ice for a moment, “I don’t wanna let you down. I know you’ve wanted to go ice skating, but I don’t think I’m as good as you think I’m cracked up to be.”

                Dean felt a warm touch on the back of his hand as Castiel began to spoke, “It’s alright, Dean, we can learn this new skill together.”

                Castiel wrapped his fingers around Dean’s hand and tugged them both up from their seats. Dean was once again shaky on his legs, but was able to stand without toppling over thanks to Castiel’s support.

                The two held each other’s hands tightly as they awkwardly trudged their way onto the ice. With the warm pressure of Castiel’s hand against his palm, Dean locked his fingers around the angel’s hand in return and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, “Promise to not let go?”

                Castiel tilted his head back and this time gifted Dean with a soft kiss on his lips, “I promise.”


End file.
